legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Satipo
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Richard 16:40, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :What is the cheat code for Young Indy,Richard? Satipo 17:38, 8 June 2008 (UTC)SatipoSatipo 17:38, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Here are all the cheats: Barranca - 04EM94 Belloq (Desert) - CHN3YU Belloq (Jungle) - TDR197 Belloq (Priest) - VEO29L Boxer - 8246RB British Commander - B73EUA British Officer - VJ5TI9 British Trooper - DJ5I2W Captain Katanga - VJ3TT3 Chatterlal - ENW936 Chucin - 3NK48T Colonel Dietrich - 2K9RKS Colonel Vogel - 8EAL4H Dancing Girl - C7EJ21 Desert Digger - 12N68W Desert Enemy Officer - 2MK45O Desert Masked Bandit - N48SF0 Desert Monkey Man - 3RF6YJ Desert Soldier - 4NSU7Q Desert Swordsman - 1MK4RT Donovan - 3NFTU8 Dr. Schneider (Desert) - JSNRT9 Dr. Schneider (Officer) - VMJ5US Enemy Bazookaman - S93Y5R Enemy Butler - VJ48W3 Enemy Communications Officer - 1MF94R Enemy Guard - VJ7R51 Enemy Guard (Nepal) - YR47WM Enemy Officer - 572E61 Enemy Pilot - B84ELP Fedora - V75YSP First Mate - 0GIN24 Grail Knight - NE6THI Hovitos Tribesman - H0V1SS Indiana Jones (Officer) - VJ85OS Indiana Jones (Disguised) - 4J8S4M Jungle Guide - 24PF34 Kaokan - WMO46L Kazim (Desert) - 3M29TJ Kazim (Venice) - NRH23J Laoche - 2NK479 Maharaja - NFK5N2 Major Toht - 13NS01 Mola Ram - FJUR31 Pankot Assassin - 2NKT72 Pankot Guard - VN28RH Punjabi Dignitary - KD48TN Punjabi Village Elder - 4682E1 Shanghai Hoodlum 1- 397408 Shanghai Hoodlum 2- 397409 Sherpa Brawler - VJ37WJ Sherpa Gunner - ND762W Slave Child - 0E3ENW Short Round - 090974 Thuggee - VM683E Thuggee Chatterlal - CNH4RY Thuggee Priest - T2R3F9 Thuggee Slavedriver - VBS7GW Willie (DJ) - VK93R7 Willie (Pajamas) - MEN4IP Wuhan - 3NSLT8 Wills795 18:23, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Satipo 21:52, 15 June 2008 (UTC)SatipoSatipo 21:52, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Gobler Hello there, I noticed you moved Gobler back to Gobbler, which is not the correct name. I've checked a number of credible sites and have confirmed that his name was in fact Gobler (without the extra b), why did you move back to Gobbler? what source are you using? --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0''']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:25, 2 July 2008 (UTC) The credits told me it was Gobbler. Gobbler 13:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC)GobblerGobbler 13:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC) hi